


It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

by AgentDeathblade



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, i tried writing angst in general, i tried writing duck angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade
Summary: Some thoughts of what Donald might have thought and felt after seeing the Spear of Selene after a decade and being launched into space. One-shot.





	It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote something so I hope this is good! Especially since I wrote this under the influence of medicine which makes me VERY sleepy.

_Launch sequence activated._

He just wanted to see his sister. How hard is that? She was just there. How could they miss each other by that much?

_T-minus 60..._

Donald tries to stop the launch sequence, but every button he pushes seems to speed the sequence.

_Thirty..._

_Eight..._

_Three, two, one._

Too late. Donald braces himself for a rocky trip. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He's supposed to be on his way to a cruise for a month.

Piloting aircrafts isn't Donald's speciality. That was Della's. _Della_. That named circled around Donald's thoughts for awhile. He hasn't mentioned Della's name in years. It feels almost surreal saying it. _Della. Della is alive. Della is back on Earth. Della is back on Earth. With his--her boys_. 

The rocket finally reaches space. Della is back home. He is far from home. He thinks about Della and if she's taking care of the boys well and making up for lost time. Then another thought strikes him: the boys have their mother, they probably don't need him. Perfect. The anxiety is setting in. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He's supposed to be relaxing right now.

His mind eases up a bit. His family loves him. He knows that. He knows that the boys will always love him no matter what. He misses his family. His family thinks he's on vacation. He's in danger and his family doesn't know about it. Just his luck. It isn't supposed to be like this. He's supposed to be sleeping in a hammock by now.

The rocket crashes on the Moon and gets destroyed on impact. Donald quickly runs out of oxygen. Good thing there's some Oxy-Chew left. And it's in black licorice flavor too, his favorite! That's a silver lining, at least.

A moment of relief. He finds himself between two guns pointed at him. After all, moment is just a moment.

_"I come in peace?"_ Donald hopes to get out of this predicament safely. His voice may be hard to understand, but he hopes that they'll understand him enough to let him go.

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"I literally have no idea what he said."_

Donald's face falls. He usually gets annoyed when people don't understand him, but this is different. It's hard to keep yourself safe when nobody can understand you.

A mysterious figure looms over Donald and says words that could possibly seal his fate...

_"Seize him."_

And just like that, Donald became the Moon's captive. He's been through a lot of horrible things, but being held captive while his family thinks he's on a vacation is the worst feeling he's felt in awhile. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be relaxing at home with the boys, Scrooge, and Della.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it! If you have any thoughts, please comment :) thank you for reading!


End file.
